Professional, e.g., legal or collection, services are typically rendered subject to payment up-front and/or based on hours worked, regardless of whether a client obtains a successful outcome. For example, a collection agency is typically paid regardless of whether they obtain payment on behalf of a creditor.
Contingency professionals, e.g., including but not limited to contingency lawyerslaw firms offering contingency fee arrangements or hybrid fee arrangements, collection agencies or collection practitioners provide professional services on a full or partial contingency basis e.g., agree to be paid nothing, only a portion of their fees, only costs, and/or the like, unless the client recovers, or take at least part of their fee in this manner. Typically, a contingency-based payment includes a percentage of the client's recovery. Many prospective clients are unfamiliar with contingency-based services and unaware how to locate a professional willing to take their case(s) on contingency.
Systems and methods are needed that enable prospective clients to locate contingency professionals worldwide. Further, systems and methods are needed to enable contingency professionals to make an offer or compete for a prospective client's business.